Just Athletics
by The Artemis
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are 17 and at Goode Highschool. How will the Volleyball team captain and the Basketball team captain show their love? Takes place after school during sports practice and at PE. IT'S BACK AND FLUFFY AS EVER!
1. Chapter 1

**I again! It's back! You can fav it, watev u want! You can read it again! Even if you dont pleez review! Look on Love Is All We Need to see what happened! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked into the infirmary/training room at Goode High school to see my best middle-aged friend Mark… the trainer after school during sports practice (**A/N: for people who don't know what a trainer is they are sorta like a nurse but for sports injuries and other things like soreness after games)**. As I walked in Mark was wrapping a 10th grader's foot.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaarrrrk." I chanted like a little kid about to tell on someone as I sat down on one of the tables.

"Percy hit me with a stick." I said matter-of –factly as Percy came sprinting down the corner and couldn't stop himself so he missed the door. In a short pause he ran back into the room.

"It was a field Hockey stick!" he said to Mark trying to clear his name.

"He still hit me with a stick." I told Mark.

"We were playing field hockey!"

"He still hit me with a stick."

"It was an accident!"

"He still hit me with a stick."

The whole time Mark had been wrapping the 10th grader's foot and hadn't looked up once.

"I'm not really good at field hockey!"

"He still hit me with a stick."

"She was in the way of the stick!"

"He still hit me with a stick."

"I love her!"

"He hit me with a stick Mark, you really think he loves me?"

"But I do!"

"He-"

Mark cut me off by saying –

"Percy, you should be ashamed of yourself, hitting your girlfriend like that."

"Yeah Percy." I said like a group of little girls ganging up on a little kid." You should be ashamed of yourself"

Percy playfully slumped his shoulders and looked at the ground.

"As a punishment" Mark started "You get to wrap Annabeth's leg were you _hit _her."

I smiled sweetly at Percy as he turned to look at me.

My heart sped up a little bit as he put his hands on my knees and put his lips next to my ear.

"It's your fault if I do this wrong." He whispered in my ear and pulled back smirking at my horrified face.

He went to the supply table and got the things necessary for wrapping my leg. He ended up doing a more than awesome job on my leg and offered me a hand off the table. As my leg hit the ground I playfully pretended to fall. It was pretty fake and everyone in the room new it. Percy caught me and picked me up bridal style. He carried me out of the room toward the parking lot zig sagging through the halls and Mark called after us –

"MAKE SURE TO HIT HIM BACK NEXT TIME ANNABETH!"

"I WILL!" I shouted back.

I realized Percy and I were silent so I wrapped my arms around his torso still in his arms.

"Don't worry, I still love you!" I said squeezing him.

He kissed my hair and said

" I know. I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Listen guys, please review, make my day. It isn't so great so far. <strong>

**Can you guys take 4 seconds from your day to help a depressed author?**

**Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx for all the awesome reviews! I plan to update quickly on this story and continue wre I left off. So I know some of you have read this and are like, "yeah, already read it, no need to review." But ya know it's nice for the author to receive a review even though they are reposting the story. Anyway, THANX FOR MY AWESOME REVIEWERS! LUV YOU GUYZ!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Percy's POV**

I was at basketball practice when _it_ (speaks in disgust) happened. As the basketball team captain I was giving my team pointers. We were the best Goode had ever had. So far we were undefeatable. But we all had our bad days and today was Dean's. He just couldn't make a shot from the other side of the gym.

"Ok Dean, just work on getting it over ther-"

I was interrupted by my smirking girlfriend jogging into the gym wearing her awesome volleyball uniform (spandex that shows off her perfectly toned thighs and butt and a jersey that showed off her skinny waist) followed by the rest of her also undefeated volleyball team.

"Ready to give up the gym?" she said smirking and stopping right infront of me.

That caught me off track.

"Give up the gym? We always get this gym until 4:30 and you get the other gym until 4:30. How is it different today?"

She turned to look at the clock on the far end of the gym."Oh look at that! It's 4:30!"

"What!" I checked my watch. It said 3;30. "It's 3:30 babe." I said pointing at my watch.

"The time changed last night Seaweed Brain. Ever heard of Daylight Savings Time? **(A/N: Is that the right thing? Will someone look it up for me?).**

Oh snap. We didn't have a gym for 30 minutes. I heard some of the volleyball girls giggle at my basketball team as they drooled over them.

I did the only thing I knew to do. I stepped closer so I could look down at her at my six foot four height compared to her five foot eight self. I stared into her eyes with all I had… and sweetly kissed her lips holding her close. Our lips moved in perfect unison as I started to make-out with her. I heard my team whistle at us. I slowly pulled away to look at her still in my arms.

"Please let us stay?" I whispered sweetly.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me softly.

"No."

She started to give instructions to her team walking away from me.

"Ok ladies! Group up in pairs and pass to each other. No setting! 40 passes! Molly and Lanie I want you two to put the nets up!"

I turned to my team and pointed to the wall.

"I guess we watch."

We went and sat with our backs to the wall on the other side of the net of the girls. I really wouldn't say it was boring… I was just paying really good attention to my beautiful girlfriend. She was so cute when she was concentrated on the volleyball.

"Let's do some serving!" she said to her teammates."Remember, the center line!"

"She took a volleyball from the pall cart and threw in in front of her. She hit it over the net with a loud POP! And it landed right on the center line.

I decided to play with her. "That was 1 inch from the line!" I called to the other line.

She turned around and narrowed her eyes at me before turning to her team ready to serve.

"Ok ladies, we have a new target!"

Oh crap. I popped to my feet just in time before a ball came soaring at amazing speed in-between my legs where my head would have been if I had been sitting down. I sprinted toward the door screaming

"OH CRAP!"

Volleyballs soared at me. I made it to the door in time and hid behind the doorframe.

"How rude!" I said popping my head in, moving it in time to avoid a lone volleyball Annabeth had sent to my head.

"Is that how you treat your boyfriend?"

That pulled her last nerve. She came walking over to me clenching her fists and narrowing her eyes at me.

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed running down the hall. I heard the volleyball team and my team cracking up in the gym.

I came to a dead end I the hall and turned away to see Annabeth stomping toward me.

"First you insult my volleyball skills" she walked closer "Then you tell me I'm rude" she walked closer until she was right under my nose.

Her voice softened and turned to a whisper as she said ,"Then you insult how I treat my boyfriend."

I cought her glimpse at my lips once. I couldn't stand it anymore and crashed my lips to hers. Te kiss was fierce and hungry. I pushed her into the wall and tried to pull her closer even though we couldn't get any closer. In the meantime her hands were clawing into my jersey and kissing back with all she had. It had been at least 3 days since we had exchanged a kiss alone. I heard my watch go off and pulled away just a little bit so our lips were hovering over each others to check it. It was 5:00. Time to go home. I looked at Annabeth and we locked eyes.

"Do we have to leave?" I whined.

"Unfortunately." She answered.

She turned around to walk back to the gym. I jogged to catch up with her and slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her very close.

I'm glad we lost our gym.

* * *

><p><strong>Pleez review and tell how excited you are about me continueing!<strong>

**Pleez?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanx for your reviews! I LOVE REVIEWS! I realized this is one of my most popular storys so i will be continuing it. I will update quicker than my normal stories hopefully! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Annabeth's POV**

We had just finished volleyball practice and I was putting the net down. Percy and I were going to a movie after practice. I didn't want to be late, but the net wasn't cooperating. The crank was stuck and I wasn't strong enough to get it. I couldn't put up the net down without cranking it down so I could unlatch the net from the pole. I stood on my tiptoes, jumped, even tried to hang from the rope and get it. I finally gave up and just stood by it staring up at it. I felt strong, familiar arms wrap around my waist and pick me up so I could reach the top rope. I unlatched it and the net fell down. Percy lowered me back to my feet but kept his arms around my waist.

"Why thank you." I said my head still leaning on his chest.

"Anytime my dear. How do you usually get it down?"

"I crank it and it lowers" I said pointing to the crank. "It's stuck."

He took one hand off my waist and put it on the crank pushing down. It cranked liked it had just been oiled.

I turned my head around in his grip to find him smirking at me.

"That good?" he asked.

"I loosened it for you." I said walking away. He caught up and slung me over his shoulder.

"I hope you understand I can't go into the boy's lockeroom." I said when I realized he wasn't going to put me down.

"Knowone's in there." He said.

"That's not the reason. It's gross and disgusting."

"How do you know if you've never been in there?"

"I've seen your room."

He finally set me down infront of the girl's lockeroom which was diagonal from the boys'.

He kissed me on my nose once and said an "I'll see you soon." and walked into the guys' lockeroom.

I walked into the girls' lockeroom to change. I took my ponytail out and brushed my hair. I changed into jeans and a sports bra about to put on my shirt when I felt the ground start to shake.

Hard.

**Percy's POV**

I was grabbing my shirt off the bench when I felt the earthquake. I know the first thought in most people's minds is _Gotta get out! I'm gonna die!_ But my only thought was Annabeth. She was from California. Lots of earthquakes there. Lots of BIG earthquakes. Enough to make you terrified of them.**(A/N: I don't know about you but I am TERRIFIED of earthquakes)**

I dropped my shirt and ran out of the lockeroom. I ran into the girls' lockeroom and saw Annabeth standing in shorts and a sports bra paralyzed. I've seen her too many times in a sports bra jogging with her to be the slightest embarrassed of seeing her in it. I ran up to her and held her tight. As soon as I touched her it was as if she regained the power to move and breathe.

I could tell the earthquake was an 5'9 and getting harder. I held Annabeth tight and I could swear she was trembling more than the earthquake. The lights swayed back and forth until I heard a snap.

_Oh no_

I pushed Annabeth to the ground and landed in a plank over her so I wouldn't squish her as the light crashed to the floor. If I hadn't of moved she'd be seriously hurt or dead. I was invincible so It wouldn't have hurt me. I stayed like that over top of her just incase something else fell. After a full minute the earthquake stopped, but Annabeth was still trembling. I got off her and picked her up and set her on her feet. She buried her head into my chest.

"Come on Wisegirl." I said handing her a shirt from the bench. "They'll be looking for us."

She slipped the shirt on and we walked down the hallways toward the door. I kept one arm around her waist keeping her steady on her trembling feet.

Come to find out the earthquake was the largest we had ever had in New York, but thankfully the only thing damaged in the school was that one light. None was hurt… thanks to me. Everything else in the city was fine except a few down trees.

It's amazing what happens after sports.

* * *

><p><strong>Thnks for reading! check out my hunger games story! I've gotten lots of great reviews! It's totally worth reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps! Thanx for all the support on the earthquake chapter! I hope you like this one just as well!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Percy's POV**

I was waiting in the lobby outside of the gym for Annabeth's highest ranked volleyball game. If her team won this they would be considered the best in New York. I made sure I could come for sure to this game to cheer her on. I was waiting to wish her good luck before the game; everyone was already inside the gym waiting for the players. I was standing there getting impatient when Annabeth finally turned the corner and came out into the lobby. She smiled and ran to me. She threw her arms around my neck.

"I can't believe we made it!" she exclaimed in a high excited voice.

I laughed. 'You deserve it girl!"

She pulled away so I had my arms around her waist, she had her hands on my chest, and we were face to face smiling at each other like idiots. We stood there for a while.

'Wish me luck." She said breaking the silence.

I kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Good luck."

The other team had just served the ball over the net and Mackenzie passed it to Molly, the setter, who setted it to Annabeth, who spiked it over the net giving them a point. The crowd went _wild_. Annabeth looked up and smiled at me. The same thing happened again just with different people, over and over, until it was Annabeth's turn to serve over the net. Even from my seat I could tell she was really nervous. He lips pressed together and her eyebrows knotted together. She went behind the serving line and threw the ball in the air. I saw it like it was in slow motion. She had a perfect toss, but glanced into the bleachers and tensed at whatever she saw. When she hit the ball, it was low and hit the net. Annabeth looked down disappointed then looked into the bleachers again were she tensed. After that she looked like she was going to cry. I saw a man walk infront of the bleachers and outside, and Annabeth's pained face followed him out.

Annabeth played really well, and ended up winning. She just had a hurt expression on her face the whole time. After it was finished I waited next to the locker rooms this time for her. She came out wearing her jersey and jeans with her head down.

"Hey! Good job Wise Girl."

She didn't answer me. As she walked closer I saw the tears on her cheeks.

"Wisegirl, what's wrong?" I asked as she walked straight into my arms.

I realized Annabeth probably didn't want to be seen crying in public, so I opened the door to the visitor's locker room and guided her into it.

As the door closed she started her tears turned into a sob.

"Hey, shhhhhh. It's ok." I said rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

"Why are you so sad? You won!" I said cupping my hands around her cheeks.

"You did fantastic. I couldn't be more proud." I hated seeing her cry. It always broke my heart and turned my protective side on.

She shook her head and started to cry harder. I pulled her back to me.

I finally picked her up and placed her on the counter of the restroom/shower part of the lockeroom so I could look at her. She still had her head down and was crying.

"Annabeth" I said placing my hands on her cheeks "look at me."

Her tear filled eyes gave me a sad look.

"Tell me what's wrong." I whispered.

I wiped the tears off her face and her wretched sob turned into just a little cry.

"M-My dad came." She sniffled.

"That's good! He never comes!" I let her play with my fingers nervously in her lap.

"Except" she sniffled "except when I didn't make my first serve over-" she didn't finish and looked like she was going to loose it again. I cupped my hand around her cheek and used my thumb to wipe a tear from her cheek.

"What happened?" I asked slowly and quietly.

Her cry started to get harder. I could tell it was painful for her.

"He- he left!" I pulled her off the counter and let her cry into my chest.

He was so embarrassed he _left. _What kind of person would do that! That was the only mistake Annabeth made in the whole match! Every time she touched the ball she was perfect! How could her own father do that! She WON! I was so angry with him. HOW COULD HE DO THAT! WHAT KIND OF FATHER HURT THEIR DAUGHTER LIKE THAT! I had always thought he was a good guy!

But I had to get ober him.

I had to help Annabeth.

I didn't know how to help her in this state, so I let her cry until it subsided into a sniffle.

I rubbed her back.

"Annabeth?"

"What?" she asked in a weak voice.

"You did great today. Scratch that – you did AMAZING. It was your dad's own fault he left, not yours."

"Thanks Seaweed Brain." She said lying her head on my chest.

'You can sleep at my apartment tonight. I'm sure my mom won't mind. She's caught us in the same bed before. She knows we won't do anything bad."

She nodded into my chest, accepting my offer.

She's strong, with my help, she'll get over it fast.

Especially since my mom is making lasagna tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, review like crazy people! That's how you get an update <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guyz! I want to thank all of you for being patient with my updates. I just started tennis so unfortunately I can't be updating as quickly BUT….. I you guys review I'll update faster….. think about it….. ENJOY! **

**Chapter 5**

**Percy's POV**

I went to the gym instead of going to Study Hall at 8th period to practice some basketball. Today had been a horrible day. It was more boring than Apollo's haikus. My English teacher yelled at me because I was reading the textbook upside down (it wasn't my fault! My dyslexia didn't help!). Then I failed my math test that Annabeth and I studied hard for. Also after I finished my science project my laptop crashed so it deleted it. And then I didn't get to see Annabeth _all day!_

I shot a few half- court shots when I heard the door to the gym open. I turned around to see who it was. Annabeth walked and smiled at me.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked as she walked toward me.

I turned around and made a shot in the hoop before answering her.

"Just trying to clear my head."

"Bad day?" she asked before wrapping her arms around my waist and lying her head on my chest.

"Of course." I said wrapping my arms around her "I didn't get to see you all day."

"That's not all it is though is it?"

"No, but don't worry about it." I walked over to the ball cart and grabbed a basketball and passed it to Annabeth.

"Try to make a shot." I instructed her, motioning to the basket.

She made a shot but the ball spun around the inside rim and went out.

She cursed in Ancient Greek.

"That's ok." I told her. I grabbed the ball and walked to her with it. I handed it to her.

"Here. I said.

I stood behind her and laced my fingers through hers on the back of her hands.

"Try this."

I moved her hands to do the perfect shot and it went in.

"There. You did great." I whispered in her ear and kissed her temple.

I went over and got the other basketball and made a few shots.

"Make another shot." I said passing her the ball again.

She caught it and held it in her hands for a while. She tried to spin it on her finger (failing epically) and I just stood there watching her.

"If your not gonna make a shot pass it back." I said to her.

She looked at me.

"Make me." She said smiling and laughing.

"Fine!"

I jogged over to her and she protected the ball close to her chest and turned so her back faced me.

"Come on Wisegirl! Hand the ball over!" I said towering over her as she faced the other way.

"Make me!" she said laughing.

I reached my arms around her to get it but every time she would jerk the other way.

I started to laugh along with her half way through it all.

I finally gave up and picked her up.

I spun her around a few times.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed while laughing.

"HELP!" she screamed.

"Having fun?" I heard behind us.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy turned us around and we saw his whole basketball team sitting there on the bleachers laughing at us.

"What time is it?" Percy asked them.

"30 minutes into practice." Nick answered.

"Totally worth missing half of practice watching you two." Gavin said, "You guys are quite the comedy act.

"Yeah, just spinning and screaming, and spinning and screaming, and spinning and laughing, it's looks quite fun. Maybe we should all try it. Come on guys, let's show 'em" Parker said motioning them all up. They all turned in a circle a few times and sat back down. They were all screaming. Those who still could use a high voice squealed ( ****cough**** Conner and Gavin ****cough****) and all the others screamed in weird voices and accents.

"Help!" one screamed in an Australian accent.

I started laughing and accidently dropped the basketball I had.

Percy literally just dropped me on the ground and ran to get it before I even touched the ground.

I landed in a heap on the ground. I felt a pain in my wrist that I used to catch myself with.

"Ow!" I said and Percy stopped celebrating to get on his knees infront of me looking concerned.

"Oh my gods Annabeth I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it's just my wrist."

He took it in his hand delicately and raised it to his lips. After he kissed it he turned around and gave his team a disapproving look as they cracked up at us.

"What do you knuckleheads find so funny about this?" he asked them.

"You- you can kiss your girlfriend's wrist!," Gray said in between laughs.

"Is there something funny about that?" I asked them.

They nodded and jumped off the bleachers.

"Well Annabeth, we'd love for you to stay for practice," Dean said taking off his shirt and throwing it on the bleachers," but I'm not sure Percy wants you to see how horrible he is at basketball, he can't even get the basketball from his own girlfriend!"

They all started cracking up again.

Percy rolled his eyes at them.

"It's ok, I think I'll just hang with Mark a little while." I pecked Percy on the lips. "I'll see you after practice."

As I walked out of the gym I heard Percy give them "instructions".

"Seriously guys, I can't even get the ball from my girlfriend? I bet my girlfriend can beat you guys in the 10 laps around the gym you guys are doing. Start going!"

They all groaned.

**How did you like it? **_**REVIEW = UPDATE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**We are finally up to date! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I know I updated yesterday, but I just got such awesome reviews I decided to update today too! DO YOU SEE WHAT REVIEWING CAN DO PEOPLE? **

**Ok thanks for the encouragment in Tennis guys, but the truth is... I suck.**

**I mean like, I almost killed my coach twice today. **

**Opps...**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV <strong>

I was with my friends playing football on the field afterschool during sports practice waiting for Percy because I didn't have volleyball. Most of the people playing were girls, except for a few boys. There was 1 boy named Justin who was playing. Now Percy doesn't like Justin because he's exceptionally clingy to me. But Justin is just a friend to me; Percy can't get jealous of that.

"Over here Mackenzie!" I shouted as Mackenzie passed it to me. She was very good a football.

I threw the ball to Molly who ran from Annie and made a touchdown.

"WHOOOO!" I cheered as Molly made the touchdown.

In her touchdown a boy named Chris was in charge of defending her. He made a scrunched up face like a two year old at her.

"VERY MATURE CHRIS!" I yelled across the field and we all laughed.

In the next round Emmie meant to pass it to Justin but I intersected it in front of him.

"Hey!" he yelled at me playfully.

We were all laughing when he picked me up and started to walk to in the direction to make a touchdown.

"HEY!" I shouted, "PUT ME DOWN!"

Everyone was too busy cracking up to help me. I was laughing too.

He ran the last few feet before reaching the goal.

"WHOOOHOOO!" he cheered before putting me down.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me Annabeth? I made a touchdown!" he asked laughing.

"Yeah, like I would ever congratulate a **cheater**." I told him sarcastically.

"Well," he said taking a step closer, "I know a satisfying way." He asked smiling mischeviously.

"What" I spat at him.

He leaned down and kissed me, pulling me close. I instantly froze. Next thing I knew he had his tongue down my throat.

My instincts kicked in immediately.

I kicked him in the shin and fell on the ground.

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND YOU JERK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!"

"Percy?" he asked laughing," Before you know it he's gonna be long gone and you're gonna come to me for comfort. We might as well get that over with." He reached out for me again and I scooted back.

My friends in the background were still busy getting their jaws off the ground.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at him.

I jumped to get up and turned sharp. I felt my ankle twist in an odd direction and screamed in pain as I fell to the ground.

Justin came forward with a concerned look on his face but I screamed at him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

All of my friends were running toward me now.

When they got to me it was a mixture of "Annabeth are you alrights?"s and "Oh my god Annabeth what happened?"s and "Justin you better stay away from her!"s.

I love my friends.

"I'll go get Percy!" Bailey said as she sprinted inside the gym to get him.

My ankle was throbbing and I laid on my back and gasped in pain.

"ANNABETH!" I heard a familiar voice yell from the other side of the field and let out a breath I had been holding.

Percy got to me with amazing speed and got onto his knees and kneeled next to me.

I sat up and he touched my cheek.

"What hurts?" he asked urgently.

"My ankle" I breathed before gasping for more air holding it again.

He kissed my lips lightly. "Try to breathe for me okay?" he asked.

I nodded and let out my breath.

He examined my ankle and stood up before scooping me into his arms bridal style.

"Let's let Mark have a look at this."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head on his shoulder as he carried me to the infirmary.

"Oh Annabeth, did Percy hit you harder with his field hockey stick this time?" Mark asked as Percy sat me down on a table and stroked my hair.

"It's my ankle. I think I twisted it or something." I said trying not to make it sound so bad.

I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming out in pain as Mark carefully removed my shoe.

"That looks like more than a twist o me Annabeth." Mark said to me.

Percy started to rub my back in small circles.

"it isn't broken is it?" Percy asked.

Mark looked at my ankle and sighed.

"I think it might be." He answered.

I groaned and leaned my head on Percy's shoulder.

"Great. That's the last thing I need." I grumbled.

Percy kissed my forehead as Mark went to get some ice on the other side of the room.

"It's gonna be okay." He whispered.

Mark came back and placed the ice on my ankle.

"This might hurt a little." Mark warned.

I couldn't help but cry out in pain and squeeze Percy's arm hard from the instant pressure on my ankle.

"Well that's not gonna work." Mark said," I think I'm going to call the hospital to see if they want you or if you should go to a doctor. I'll be back. It may take a while though. Make yourselves comfortable."

With that he walked out of the room.

Before I knew it Percy had pulled me down to lay with him so he was on his back and I was laying next to him with my head on one side of his chest and my hand on the other. He kept an arm around my waist tightly.

"This is the last thing I need right now." I said.

"It's okay. Broken bones will heal." He said soothingly as he twirled my hair around his fingers.

"It takes time though. We were planning on going to camp for the holidays! I was looking forward to it! But me and my crutches could never get if I took ambrosia then everyone would get to suspicious!" I sighed.

"I'll carry you." He stated.

"You can't carry me the whole way Einstein, it doesn't work like that."

"I know _that_. We'll drive there and I'll carry you around camp…. simple as pie." He offered.

I rolled my eyes and dropped the subject.

"I'm sorry you had to miss half of basketball practice for me." I apologized.

"For goodness sake Annabeth there's no need to apologize! I would miss the national championship for you! I thought you already knew that."

"I do. But I still felt like I should apologize."

"Whatever." he said.

We laid there in a comfortable complete silence for a while.

**Percy's POV**

"Have you ever thought about what you're going to do with your life?" Annabeth asked suddenly.

"Of course." I whispered in her ear, "I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Jobwise seaweed Brain." She said dryly.

"Well, I was thinking something with water ya know? Like a dolphin trainer or something."

"I wonder why." She said sarcastically.

I kissed her forehead.

I was sitting in a chair next to Annabeth's as they wrapped her ankle.

"Miss Chase it looks like you've broken a few bones in your ankle. But amazingly, they are already starting to heal."

Percy and I looked at each other at the same time and shared a moment because the doctor had no idea how fast demigod bones could heal.

"Therefore we are not putting a cast on it. But everyday you are to wrap it and walk on crutches. Deal?" he asked.

"Deal"

* * *

><p><strong>REMEMBER WHAT REVIEWING CAN DO!<strong>

**So review and I might update quicker than usual...**

**like tomarrow if I get enough...**


	7. Chapter 7

**The first new chapter! Who's excited? I personally think this is one of my favs so I hope you enjoy it too!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

So the rest of my basketball team and I were shooting hoops waiting for our coach to get here to start practice.

You'll never guess who our coach is.

Well, here's the story.

When we got far in our league, we had to have a _real_ coach.

Apparently our _awesome_ team captian (**cough** me **cough**) wasn't enough for us.

We had to get a coach or we couldn't play anymore.

So Goode got there best basketball coach to coach us.

Annabeth.

She tricked me.

She was really good at basketball.

Coach material.

As good as me material.

It sucks.

But you get used to it.

So here we are.

Shooting hoops and making fun of eachother.

"So Percy," Gray said holding a pretend microphone up to my face like a reporter," How do you feel about having our coach?"

Everyone looked over laughing and waiting for my answer.

I looked over Gray's shoulder and saw Annabeth walk in with her fitted T-shirt and athetic shorts looking down at her phone and putting her bag down.

"WELL I THINK HAVING SUCH A SMART AND GORGEOUS COACH IS AWESOME BUT ALSO HARD BECAUSE SHE'S SUCH A DISTRACTION. SO WHEN I MAKE A SHOT IT HITS DEAN'S HEAD INSTEAD OF GETTING TWO POINTS." I said so Annabeth could hear me loud and clear.

Everyone laughed.

Annabeth looked up and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I think." She said walking toward us,"Our team captain Percy here just needs more practice with his shots." She said stopping infront of me and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oooooooo! Burn!" my team said around us.

"Yeah, practice." I said sarcastically wiggling my eyebrows at her.

She shook her head at me.

"Ok guys! Three laps around!" she ordered.

The team started to run still laughing, all except me.

I gave Annabeth a sweet kiss on her lips.

I put my lips next to her ear.

"You _are_ a distraction." I whispered before turning around and catching up with the team.

I waved off all my teams quizzical looks.

They're used to our flirting and affection during practice.

When we finished we did some lay-up drills and 3 man weave.

"Bring it in!" Annabeth said after we finished.

We were all sweating and huddled around Annabeth for her instructions.

When we all got there Annabeth scrunched her nose up.

"You guys smell!" she complained.

"Thanks Annabeth. We all love you too." Gavin said sarcastically.

"Especially Percy." Parker added.

Annabeth and I both narrowed our eyes at him.

"Anyway," Annabeth went on,"Let's do some 3 on 3."

We all whooped and Annabeth pulled out a sack of old team jerseys for us to put on so we could tell the teams apart.

We took off our t-shirts and put the jerseys on.

We all teamed up into 3s.

I had Gray and Nick on my team.

"Hey Annabeth!" Matthew said," we only have 2 people!"

"I guess we could have 2 teams with four people." Annabeth said rummaging through her bag.

"That's no fun!" Dean complained.

"You play Annabeth!" I suggested.

"Yeah Annabeth! Come and play!" someone said.

"Yeah!" Another said.

"Come on _coach_." I said playfully.

"Fine." She said angrily.

She snatched a jersey from the sack and turned around.

She slipped her shirt over her head revealing a gray sports bra.

A few guys whistled.

"If you guys ever do that again I will personally kill all of you." She threatened still facing the wall.

While she was turning the jersey insideout I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

"Hi" I whispered in her ear.

"Hi"

"You sure are gorgeous." I commented.

"Will you please let me put my jersey on?" she asked annoyed.

"But what do I get out of that?" I asked seductively.

"You get your butt kicked by yours truly at basketball?" she said smiling at me.

"Are you it isn't the other way around?"

"Positively positive." She said matter of factly.

"Wanna bet?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Loser has to kiss the winner." I suggested.

"Deal."

"Are you too done flirting yet?" someone asked.

I kissed her temple and backed up.

She slipped her jersey over her head and turned around.

"Ok, who's team am I on?" Annabeth asked.

Mathew and Gavin raised their hands.

"Cool."

She walked over to them.

We stood there waiting for her directions.

We're very good at listening (not).

"Logan's team and Hunter's team are up first! Winner stays on the court and loser is replaced!"

And the game started from there.

We are very competitive.

And like to make fun of each other.

And bet on people.

And rock the court.

And annoy Annabeth.

They all go together.

Whoever wasn't on the court was sitting on the wall.

Annabeth standing up next to us watching the players and looking for mistakes.

She was also yelling out stuff for them to do.

" It's funny to watch Annabeth. She must be a really good actress to act so bad at basketball the first time we saw her when you were trying to teach her." Nick said.

"Oh, she is the actress." I agreed.

He laughed.

"How do you deal with it?" Gray asked.

"Deal with what?" I asked.

"Having your girlfriend as a coach! When I watch you two on a regular basis you're stuck like glue! Don't you have the urge to just kiss her silly right now? She's just like right there!"

"Ya know what? I do feel that urge. But I usually resist it. Usually."

With that I grabbed a standing Annabeth and pulled her down into my lap quickly so her head fell on my shoulder.

I kissed her.

She didn't resist.

But after a few whistles from my fellow teammates she pulled away.

"Percy! Control yourself!" she scolded trying to get up.

I pulled her back down.

"But Wisegirl! It's such a better view from here!"

"But-"

"No buts. I said locking her in my grip.

She squirmed for a while.

"You're not gonna let me go are ya?" she asked looking up at me from my shoulder.

"Nope" I said pretending to concentrate on the game.

She huffed.

The n she gave up and readjusted in my grip so she had her head on on eside of my chest and a hand on the other.

"Comfy?" I asked as some of the guys fought back laughter.

She nodded.

Three games later I let Annabeth out of my grip and she stood up circling the court analyzing it.

She watched the point and wings exchange the ball for a while.

Then one team's defence got a little sloppy and the offense made a basket.

It pissed Annabeth off.

"Oh my gosh! How many times have I told you guys how to play defence! This is Middle School stuff guys! I shouldn't have to be going over this!" she scolded.

"Percy, be my victim." She said.

I stood up carefully and walked over to her.

"Ok guys," she started," I have told you this 1 million times."

She got infront of me and stuck her butt into me.

"You have to stcik your butt into them!" she said.

**(A/N: Oh my gosh my coach did that to her boyfriend when he came to practice one day! It was hilarious!)**

The guys started chuckling.

I pointed to Annabeth and gave a goofy smile.

"As you can see Percy's loving this." Annabeth said dryly.

The guys practically died laughing.

I leaned down and wrapped my arms around Annabeth's torso.

I pulled her up straight, but didn't extract my arms from her.

She looked up at me and laughed.

I realized I had been laughing.

She looked out at our team laughing.

Then she abruptdly stopped and frowned.

All the guys stop laughing and looked kind of scared.

"Defense is no laughing matter." She said.

I started laughing again and laid my forehead on her shoulder.

She looked back at me.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked snidly.

"I love you." I answered still laughing.

She shrugged me off and extracted herself from my arms.

"Well in that case you can go next." She said to me.

My team went on and played the other team.

Winning was a breeze.

We went against the next team.

It was even easier.

We played a third team.

Won.

"Ok," Annabeth said after we won. "I'm gonna have to stop going easy o n you. My team is up!"

We automatically paired up man to man defense.

"I got this one." I said to my team pointing to Annabeth.

"I got the idiot!" Annabeth yelled to her team.

"That wasn't very nice Wisegirl." I told her as she walked over to me.

"Get over it Seaweed Brain." She said.

I walked up top.

'Why don't you let someone else be poitguard for a change?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

I stared her down for a moment.

"Hey Gray?" I asked my teammate,"Wanna be pointguard?"

"Sure man!" he said grabbing the ball and going up top.

I stood on the wing.

The game started and Gray started to dribble the ball.

Annabeth played close defense and kept on hand on my stomach so she could tell where I was going.

I faked a right and got free for a second.

Gray passed me the ball but Annabeth intersepted it.

She passed it to her pointguard right away.

I played defense on her, keeping a hand on her waist.

Then as quick as a blink Annabeth and her point gurad Matthew locked eyes.

He came round our side for a layup.

I was about to defend him when Annabeth pulled my head down to hers and kissed me.

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

I slid my arms around her waist.

She pulled away smiling at me.

Everything came back into focus and my brain registered what had happened.

I looked around and saw Matthew and Gavin high fiving.

I heard the cheers and whistles from the other guys.

I looked down at Annabeth gaping.

"You-you tricked me!" I exclaimed.

She rested her forehead on mine.

"I didn't trick you into doing anything." She whispered as she teased me by put her lips a centimeter from mine.

"But-but that's not fair!" I exclaimed.

"Let me make it up to you." She whispered as she connected our lips.

I finally just gave up and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back.

She pulled away and turned to the team.

"Okay guys, lets do a cheer and you guys are free!"

We gathered in a circle and put our hands in the middle.

"1, 2, 3, Goode!" We cheered in unison and started to leave.

"get back here!" Annabeth ordered," I've heard you guys snore louder than that! Try again."

"1, 2, 3, GOODE!" we cheered.

"See ya Annabeth." A few people said.

I winked at her before heading for the lockeroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Am I, or am I awesome! Review and you'll get a fast update!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanx for your awesome reviews! Sorry I haven't been updating very well! I've been doing a lot of sketching and reading! I'm finally readin Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Here we are at the basketball championships.

My team and I made it.

With the help of our gorgeous coach.

I mean it's hilarious!

From our previous games, if Annabeth sees a foul, it's being called.

Even if she has flirt with the referee.

Who knew old men were such suckers for teenage girls?

Well, this particular gorgeous coach has 30 seconds to get here before we are disqualified from the game and the Gators win.

Let me not get ahead of myself though.

Goode is hosting the championships in their gym this year.

We should come in here feeling great.

We're undefeated for goodness sakes!

Well so are the Gators.

Half of our team is already sweating.

We haven't even started yet.

The Gators look like they're on freaking sedative they're so calm!

As team captain I'm trying to calm my team down.

"Ok guys. There's nothing to worry about! We have this in the bag! Kyle stop biting your nails. Dude, If we fret, we're gonna loose. They're acting all cool and collected to intimidate us." I said.

"Well it's working." I heard someone say.

"No it's not. And besides guys. Even if we loose, Annabeth promised she'd wear high heels!" I exclaimed.

I heard a few people chuckle.

I stopped as the ref came over.

"I was looking at you guy's file. A girl coach? Only 5'7." he said laughing.

"You got a problem with that?" said a stern voice behind him.

He turned around and there stood Annabeth, her arms crossed, staring him down.

She looked extremely mean for her size.

"No." he said quickly, "Not at all."

I chuckled.

He quickly walked back to the score table.

Annabeth motioned us all into a circle.

"Sorry I'm late." She said," This really weird guy chased me down the sidewalk on Patterson street and I took a wrong turn running from him and-"

"Where's the heels?" Nick asked with his hands on his hips.

I looked down at her feet.

Sure enough, there were flats.

"I'm sorry guys I really tried," she apologized," I just couldn't walk in them!"

I put my arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"That's ok. We have bigger things to worry about coach. I think a few people on are team here are about to pee in their pants." I told her.

"Ok guys listen. You guys are a great team and have made it this far. If you guys were gonna do poorly you would have done poorly a long time ago. Those freakin gators are going down. And besides," she smiled," I have a strategy."

I smiled.

The ref signaled it was time to start.

"Ok Nick, Gavin, Hunter, Dean, and Percy are in first. Good luck."

The team parted some to the bench, others to the court.

I turned around to go to the court but Annabeth grabbed my wrist.

"Good luck." She said.

I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Don't I get a good luck kiss? Isn't that a tradition?" I asked innocently.

She smiled a kissed me sweetly.

"Beat 'em for me." She whispered before letting me go.

"Always." I said winking.

I ran over and joined my team on the court.

At the end of the first quarter it was 12 to 10; we were winning.

Annabeth called me off halfway through.

She sat in my lap for the rest of the quarter.

The second quarter came.

Annbeth sent me in and I made 3 half court shots and 4 lay-ups.

By the end of the quarter the score was 34-32.

At halftime Annabeth called us in for a pep talk that really didn't satisfy our nervousness.

The others went to practice for the remaining time.

I sat next to Annabeth on the bench with my arm around her.

I didn't need the practice.

"It's ok if we don't win." Annabeth told me lying her head on my shoulder.

"What happened to the 'we're so gonna win!' Annabeth?" I asked looking down at her.

"They're just so good!" she said," They don't make any mistakes! "

"We're gonna win." I said rubbing her arm "We're gonna win"

Annabeth knew I was just trying to convince myself.

The buzzer rang signaling for the game to start.

Annabeth sent me in.

When she called a substitute for me I went and sat on the bench next to her.

"Maybe I should have gone for swimming." I grumbled.

We were down bay 4 pionts.

"That would be cheating!" Annabeth said.

"It'd be easy though." I said smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes and continued to yell pointers at the people on the court.

At the end of the 3rd quarter we were still down by 4 points.

Annabeth called us in.

"Ok guys," she whispered to us,"We're down by 4. But we have to win this game."

"N pressure or anything." Will said sarcastically.

She shothim a glare and he shut up.

"So here's our plan…"

I smiled when she finished explaining.

It wasn't a bad plan at all.

And it might just win us a championship.

She sent the guys out on the court and walked back to the bench.

She stood there watching them.

I realized she was shaking.

"Hey," I said to her with my arms out

"What's wrong." I asked as she sat on my lap.

"I really hope it works." She said.

"Of course it will." I lowered my voice a little bit," You're a daughter of Athena aren't you?"

She gave a small smile.

"I am." She said in a small voice.

"Then it's gonna work." I said.

Annabeth's plan was working

We were down by 6 points when she subed us in.

I squeezed her hand before going into the game.

The other team was clearly overconfident.

Our team got the ball instantly and went down the court.

The branches passed it around a while pretending the other team's defense was too much for them.

Then when I decided it was time I made a perfect 3 pointer.

The crowd went wild.

Annabeth was smiling at me.

At the next ball someone fouled Nick, so he made a shot.

We were down by one point.

We let the other team play around with the ball until there was 5 seconds left.

I shot a look at Annabeth.

She nodded.

I stole the ball and went as fast as I could down the court to make a lay-up.

I didn't think I would make it.

I jumped as the buzzer sounded.

I landed as the ball made a _swoosh _as it went through the basket.

The gym went wild.

I looked over at the bench and swore Annabeth jumped 3 feet in the air.

That would never have been possible in heels.

The team ran to the benches going wild.

I walked over and saw Annabeth.

She jumped to me and smashed our lips together.

I held her up by her waist and returned the kiss.

Our team was cheering and whistling.

But neither of us cared.

"You did it." She said smiling as we broke apart.

"_We_ did it." I corrected her.

She smiled even wider and wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug.

"HELLO?" a voice boomed from the loudspeakers,"HELLO?IS THIS THING ON? WELL ANYWAY, WE HAVE AN ANNOUCEMENT. THE BASKETBALL AND VOLLEYBALL TEAMS HAVE DONE SO WELL THIS YEAR THAT GOODE HAS DECIDED TO EXTEND THE SEASON TO ALL YEAR!"

Annabeth and I's eyes got wide!

"Nooooo!" the team wailed.

They all wrapped us in a group hug.

"We can't loose our coach!"

I walked on the sidewalk with Annabeth after the game.

The whole team had gone out to eat and celebrated.

I put my arm around her shoulders and she put her arm around my waist.

I glanced at the big moon.

"What_ are_ you going to do about coaching and volleyball?" I asked her.

She took a moment to think.

"I'm going to coach on the days I don't have volleyball probably." She said looking up at me,"Do you think you can handle being team captain for a few days a week?" she asked playfully.

"Of course I can." I said.

"You sure about that?" she asked smiling.

I put on fake anger and grabbed for her waist.

She made a run for it.

I chased after her laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>WHO SAW THE HUNGER GAMES? LOVED IT!<strong>

**Review and I'll update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**23 reviews! Awesomeful! Sorry it took me a while to update. I had _major_ writers block. Great, now my computer is acting weird again. ENJOY the chapter!**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Percy, we are all here so you can do well in this class and not get kicked off the team. So stop playing with my hair and start listening to what I'm saying." I said in a threatening tone.

His hand dropped from my hair.

"Oh don't worry about it Percy." Nick said staring a Lexi flirtasously,"Take as long as you like."

"Nick, you are so not helping." I said.

So let me fill you in.

So currently Percy, the basketball team, the volleyball team, and I are in the gym because of an emergency.

If Percy gets one more bad grade in English he's going to get kicked off the basketball team.

We had to bring the teams together because I had volleyball practice and Percy had basketball practice.

So here we are with both teams, in the gym, all flirting with each other, while I'm _attempting _to tutor Percy.

It doesn't help that he's got his mind set on my blonde curls.

"But Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed, "I'm dyslexic!"

"I am too. That's no excuse. Your dyslexia has been getting a lot better." I looked down at the paper, "So how did you do on your last quiz?"

"I did pretty good?" he said sheepishly.

"You did pretty _well_." I corrected him.

"I was perfectly healthy thank you very much!" he defended himself.

I sighed.

"You failed that one didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah." he admitted.

"Ok, get out your textbook and we can read some correct sentences." I said.

He went through his backpack and pulled out his English textbook.

"The green bookmark." I told him.

We marked the chapters he needed to work on with colorful tabs.

Pretty much the whole side of the book was colorful.

"What kind of green?" he asked.

"Lime green."

He opened the page with the lime green tab.

"Wait a second!" he exclaimed opening the book, "I thought we were doing English! What language is this?"

I let out a sigh.

I turned his book around right-side up.

"Oh." he said.

"You know what," I said, "Why don't we come back to this."

I took the textbook from him.

Percy looked over at the guys playing basketball sadly.

"Percy," I said seeing where he was looking. "I know you want to be playing. But you have to pass this test."

He gave me a sad look and pulled me into his lap.

He rested his chin on my shoulder and leaned his head on mine.

"But Annabeth." he whined, "You're looking so gorgeous today."

"Percy." I warned.

"Just one kiss?" he begged.

"Will it shut you up?" I asked.

"Sure." he said.

I turned my head around and kissed him.

He smiled on my lips.

I broke off.

"Now shut up." I said.

"Fine."

I opened his textbook again.

"Ok, so let's test your verb usage." I said.

"Oh good! Finally something I'm good at!" he said.

"So I'm going to tell you a verb and give you a sentence. You have to tell me how it should be used in the sentence."

"Ok."

**(A/N: Ok, so I'm going to use some of the mistakes I made on my verb usage test. Don't make fun! I'm southern.)**

"Ok," I said, _"Drink:_ The puppy has _ all the water from the bowl."

"Drunken." he answered proud of himself.

"The puppy has _drunken_ all the water from the bowl?"

"Yeah." he said.

"Wrong." I said.

"What!" he exclaimed.

"Next one. _Bring_: I have _ you my homework." I said.

"Broughtened" he answered.

"I have _broughtened_ you my homework!" I said turning to look at him ,"That seriously sounds right to you?"

"Yeah"

"Oh my gods." I said exasperated.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Ok, one more," I took a deep breath and he chuckled, _"Run: _I ___ all the way here."

"Runned."

"OH MY GODS!" I exclaimed.

Everyone turned their heads our way.

Even though I was in his lap, Percy kind of cowered.

The guys gave Percy a thumbs up.

"Let's move on to the pronouns we and us." I said calming myself.

"Ok." he said in a small voice.

"So I'm going to say a sentence,' I said slowly," and you are going to decide whether we or us goes in it. Deal?"

"Deal"

"Ok, first sentence."

"Ok"

"They played soccer with _ kids."

"We."

"Us." I corrected him.

"Sorry."

"Next sentence, _ enjoyed his visit to Ecuador."

"Us" he said.

I sighed and rested my head on his chest.

He wrapped an arm tightly around me and started to play with my fingers.

"Why do you have to suck at English?" I asked him.

"Because I can't focus with you here." he explained.

"You can't focus without me either."

"I know. But don't worry Annabeth. I'm gonna do good."

"You're gonna do _well._" I corrected him.

He kissed my forehead.

"We should get back to work." I said.

He groaned.

"But I wanna play basketball!" he whined.

"Get over it." I said as I shuffled through some English papers.

"Well then."

"Ok Percy," I said, "This is the easiest thing you have to learn."

"I'm ready." he said.

"Ok, is blue a verb or adjective?" I asked slowly.

He took a moment to think.

"Verb."

I jumped off his lap.

"Ya know what Percy!" I exclaimed at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Go. Play. Basketball."

The next day at last period I opened my locker to get my things.

I noticed a piece of paper stuffed in it.

I took it out and opened it up.

At the top it said:

**English and Grammar Test**

I looked at the name at the top.

Sure enough, _Percy Jackson_ was scribbled on the line.

I looked to the side at the grade.

A lone big, bold, red letter was written neatly on the paper.

**A+**.

Written under it in Percy's scrawled handwriting was:

_I told to so!_

**Percy got an A+! There's a first...**

**Check out my new story Goode High School for Exceptional Children! It's definatly not your usual Goode story!**

**Hahaha Goode... as in good... yeah? Get it?**

**I know I'm weird. Get over it.**

**But it's definatly not your normal Goode High School story either! **

**REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you alll so much for your awesome reviews! It's so nice to come home after a long day and read all of you guys' wonderful feedback! I love you all! Thsi chapter is after Percy makes an A in English! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I walked into the locker room for sports practice.

I was surprised when no one was in there.

I rummaged through my bag and found my phone.

I wasn't late.

_Where is everyone?_

I put on my camp T-shirt and some basketball shorts.

After laceing up my tennis shoes I jogged to the gym.

I opened the door and walked in.

"PERCY!"

I was bombarded by my team.

"You did it!"

"You didn't fail"

"You didn't fail _us_!"

"We knew you could do it!"

"Yeah… _complete_ faith."

"Thanks guys." I said.

They all cleared from my vision and standing there was Annabeth.

She was standing there with her arms crossed.

She looked like she was deciding to either kill me or kiss me.

It looked like her violent side was winning.

"Yeah Percy, good job." she said walking to me "What was that? Your first A _ever_?"

I blushed.

"I thought so." she said "Well I guess all that _studying _helped didn't it?"

She was right under my nose now.

I looked down at her and smiled.

"I love you." I stated.

She rolled her eyes.

"Well now that we have our team captain back, I guess we can get on with practice." she said.

"Percy should get to choose what we do!" someone called out.

"Yeah." I said," _I_ should get to choose what we do."

"Yeah"

"Totally"

"Defiantly"

"100 percent."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at me.

"Maybe." she said "It depends on what he wants to do."

"Let's play." I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"PERCY VS ANNABETH!" the team cheered.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the rest of the team.

"Can't we ever be on the same team?" she asked.

"No"

"Of course not"

"Defiantly not"

"0 percent"

"Fine" Annabeth said "All the even numbers on my team and all the odd numbers on Percy's team."

"Why do I always get the odds?" I asked.

"Because you're odd too." Annabeth explained as she started to walk to the opposite side of the court.

I grabbed her by the waist and yanked her to me.

"No funny business this time" I whispered in her ear.

She turned her head and pecked me on the lips.

"You wish" she answered.

I let her go and she walked to the other side.

"Regular rules except jump ball after every point!" Annabeth shouted.

"YEAH!" the team sheered.

We really liked to jump.

"Jump ball first!" Annabeth called.

We all raced to the middle.

Nick from our team and Gray from Annabeth's team made it to the middle first.

We all got in position.

I winked at Annabeth.

She smiled and took the basketball and stood next to Nick and Gray.

"0-0!" she called.

She threw the ball up in the air and they jumped up to get it.

Nick knocked it over to our side.

Gavin caught it and passed it to me.

Annabeth went on immediate defense.

I passed it to Colin and Matthew intercepted it.

I followed Annabeth to the other side and defended her.

My team got the ball and we went to the other side.

It went on for a while.

People made points and missed baskets.

People hit each other in the face when they jumped for the ball.

You know, the regular thing with my team.

At one time Annabeth got open and Matthew passed her the ball.

It went straight over her head and into my hands.

I made a fast break to the other side and made a lay-up.

We all went to gather in the middle.

"I'm _short_ Matthew! You have to pass it _low_!" she exclaimed to him.

I chuckled.

"Sorry" Matthew said in a small voice.

Annabeth gave a triumphant smile and turned to the rest of the team.

"Who's jumping?" she asked.

I walked up for my team.

"Ok, Percy and…"

She turned to her team.

They just kind of looked at each other.

"And…" Annabeth urged.

Still no answer.

"Fine" she said exasperated.

She passed the ball to Dean and went in front of me.

I looked down at her and gave a questioning look.

"I'll do it." she said.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"What?" she asked.

"Annabeth, you're kinda short" I said.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"-er than me" I added quickly.

She really wasn't short, I had just grown a lot taller than her.

"Height doesn't matter" she said.

Everyone burst out laughing again.

"Quit laughing and jump the freaking ball!" she ordered.

Everyone stopped laughing and got ready.

Annabeth and I bent our knees, ready to jump.

"16-16" Dean yelled.

He threw the ball up in the air and Annabeth and I jumped for it.

I felt Annabeth push me and knock it to her side.

"FOUL!" I yelled as I hit the ground.

Everyone ignored me and ran to the other side.

Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm ref Percy, get over it."

She ran to the other side.

I scoffed and followed her.

Practice was almost over.

We only had time for 1 more point.

Both the teams were tied 24-24.

"Last point." Annabeth announced, "Who's jumping?"

"PERCY AND ANNABETH!" the team cheered.

"Why is it always us?" I asked.

Annabeth grabbed me by the front of my shirt and dragged me to the middle.

"Because it is." she answered.

We got in position to jump.

"24-24!" Dean called," The last point. If your team doesn't make this point you all are a complete failure in life and have to run a lap around the gym."

"Who made you coach?" Annabeth asked.

He held up the basketball.

"I have the ball, therefore I am coach."

I grabbed the ball from his hands.

"So now I'm coach?" I asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed the ball from my hands and handed it to Dean.

"Start the point" she ordered.

"Dean threw the ball up in the air.

Annabeth went to jump for it.

I grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her over my shoulder.

"I got her guys!" I yelled.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" she screamed.

My team got the ball and went down the court.

"Yes my love?" I asked.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled.

I started to lazily walk down the court.

"Maybe later." I said.

Annabeth's team got the ball and sprinted past us to the other side.

"PERCY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I changed directions and started to walk to the other side.

"I highly doubt it." I said "You love me too much"

"I'M NOT EXACTLY FEELING THE LOVE RIGHT NOW!" Annabeth yelled.

My team got the ball and they flew past us to the other side.

I cheered.

I held down Annabeth's legs harder.

"Stop kicking." I said.

"Put me down!" she said.

Everyone cheered as my team made a basket.

"Fine"

I set her back down on the ground.

Before I could see her angry face I engulfed her in a hug.

"Annabeth I love you sooooooooooo much and there's nothing you could ever do about it and you're beautiful and smart and funny and exciting and pretty and soooooo super nice that you're not going to kill me!" I exclaimed.

Annabeth mumbled something into my chest.

"What was that?" I asked.

She mumbled something again.

"Huh?"

I stopped squeezing her as hard.

"You smell like sweat" she said.

"So you're not going to kill me?" I asked.

"Maybe if you run the lap." she said.

"Ok." I said.

I hoisted her over my shoulder and started running.

"PERCY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha he did it again.<strong>

**So anyway, guys, I probably won't be updating as often for the next 3 months. I always use the laptops at school to type with because we only have an Ipad at home and I swear I can't write 1 SENTENCE on that thing. But school is ending and summer is approaching and I have to use it! But it sucks! So I hope I'll be able to update maybe once more before the end of the school. Maybe. Exams are soooo close! I hope to update in the summer, but bear with me!**

**Whichever story of mine gets the most reviews I'll use my time to update it!**

**So REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all of your lovely reviews! An author appreciates them! Going to Alaska in two days! EXCITED! Though everyone tells me mosquitoes are a horror... This chapter is before Annabeth became coach!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

**(A/N: In case you didn't read the top, THIS IS BEFORE ANNABETH BECAME COACH. I don't know why you wouldn't read the top though… that's why it's THERE!) **

I passed the volleyball straight to Percy, but I laughed when it hit him in the head.

"Seriously!" Percy threw his hands up in the air "Volleyball can't be _this_ complicated!"

You see, Percy and I had stayed after practice. Instead of taking the nets down after practice like I usually did, I just decided to teach Percy a little volleyball.

It's not going very well.

"You just have to get it over the net!" I exclaimed.

"I couldn't pass that!" he defended.

"Set it then." I suggested.

He huffed and jogged over to the ball. He picked it up and turned to me.

"Can I please serve it?" he asked stretching the please.

"No"

"Why not!" he asked.

"Because it usually ends up hitting me in the head!" I exclaimed.

He smiled.

"Then I guess we'll be even then won't we?"

He threw the ball in the air and hit it to the other side. I bent down and setted it to him. He passed it back, and it went on the opposite court.

"Percy!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized "I'm not exactly Little Miss Volleyball Team Captain! And I thought volleyball was a girl's sport!"

"Guys play volleyball too Percy."

"I don't know any guys who play volleyball!"

"Percy," I said," Camp has a volleyball _court_."

"Oh whatever!" he exclaimed.

I brought the ball back to the correct court and set it to Percy. He passed it back. I had to run to get it, but it was still in the court. We passed it back and forth for a while.

I swore he was _trying_ to hit it to the other side of the court than I was on.

"I'm finally getting it!" he exclaimed, proud of himself.

"Sure" I said setting it to him.

"What do you mean _sure_?" he asked.

"I have to run across the whole court to get it!" I said.

"No you don't!" he contradicted.

I had to run to the other side of the court to get the ball.

"Ok, so maybe you do" he admitted "but I'm getting better!"

I approached the net and spiked his ball. I hit the floor with a _SLAM_!

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"That could have been my face…" he said.

I pointed a finger at him.

"Don't make me mad then" I warned.

"Yes ma'am"

I picked up the ball that had rolled to me.

"Are you ready to try again?" I asked.

"Yup" he said.

We stared at each other for a while.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"For sure Annabeth."

"For sure?"

"For sure"

"Surely for sure?"

"Yes, surely for sure." he answered, annoyed.

"Surely surely for sure surely?"

"Annabeth" he warned.

"Ok," I said, "but are you _positive_?"

"Annabeth!"

He ran under the net and grabbed me. I laughed.

"ANNABETH CHASE I AM POSITIVELY SURELY SURE POSITVE SURELY POSITIVLY SURE!" he exclaimed as he shook me in his arms.

"But are you _certain_?" I asked in between laughs.

He stopped shaking me and gave me an exasperated look. I smiled and rose my eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"You know what Annabeth? I'm not certain."

"But you're positive?" I asked.

"No" he answered.

He leaned down and gave me a kiss. He kicked the volleyball out of the way as we stepped closer.

"You're so annoying." he murmured against my lips.

I pulled away.

"Ditto"

* * *

><p><strong>Short but sweet, REVIEW and I UPDATE<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I'm sorry the stories have been degrading for a while, when I start doing sports my idea tend to get better. And I have volleyball soon! YAYYYYYYYY! Sorry the chappie's short. Wait! No! It's not short... it's **_**funsized**_**...**

_**xxxTACOSxOFxDOOMxxx **_**said: **That was funny, I didn't read the top, then read the AN then read the top... Did you have stuff like that at the top of each chapter? **Yup. So do most authors...**

**_Queen of Reading _****said: **Good Story i like! Horrible grammar there, but that's probably what Percy would say. **Thank you! Thank you for realizing that! Most people think "Oh wow! She has horrible grammar!" (Which I do) Which I don't! But they don't realize it's PERCY talking! Not me!... Percy gets me into all sorts of trouble...**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

After volleyball practice I Percy had promised to meet me at the gym entrance.

After him not showing for 15 minutes I decided to go find him. I had looked in the basketball gym, the volleyball gym, and I even got Nick to check in the boys' locker room for me.

No Percy.

I finally made my way to the infirmary to ask Mark if he had seen Percy.

But sure enough when I walked in Percy was sitting in Mark's office chair, spinning in a circle. Unfortunately, before I could personally hurt him, I saw the large ice pack on his head.

I sighed and walked over to him.

When he saw me he stopped spinning.

"What did you do this time?" I asked him as I sat in his lap.

"I hit my head" he answered nonchalantly.

I looked under the ice pack. There was a huge, red bump on his forehead.

"Well no kidding!" I exclaimed "What did you do! Run into a metal pole!"

"No, a wall" he answered.

I raised my eyebrow.

"You ran into a wall?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"Did you not see it?" I asked.

"I was looking down!" he defended himself.

"What were you doing!" I asked.

"Playing basketball…" he answered

"And you ran into a wall?"

"I was looking down!" he reminded me.

"Well didn't you see that you went out of bounds?" I asked.

"The person I was playing with ran into me!"

"And they ran into you hard enough you got all the way to the wall and got that bump? Who the heck were you playing!" I demanded.

"Tyson decided to drop by." he answered.

"Tyson? Where'd he go?" I asked.

"There was an emergency."

"What? Did they run out of peanut butter?" I asked sarcastically.

"Truthfully I have no idea. And why are you all worked up! I just hit my head on the wall!"

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You have a huge bump on your head" I reminded on him.

"And you don't." he said as he wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"You still have a bump on your head."

He nodded.

"I think it needs some Annabeth magic." he said.

I laughed and kissed his nose.

"I think it needs some _Mark_ magic." I said "I'll go find him."

I started to get up, but Percy pulled me back down and kissed me.

When we broke I laughed.

"Wow Percy, you must have hit your head pretty hard; it hit your confidence back in you!" I exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss me again.

I put my finger on his lips.

"Wait" I ordered.

I grabbed his ice pack that had fallen and put it on his head.

"You'll need this" I said.

I got up and walked to the door.

"I'll go find Mark!"

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Again, excuse the funsizedness (It's a new word). My stories will get better as sports come along.<strong>

**I HAVE A FEW ANNOUNCMENTS!**

**1) I will be able to update normally for the next two or three weeks :)**

**2) From my poll, I have learned that many people would like me to do a Maximum ride story, so that might be sometime in the future.**

**3) I will be putting some new PJO stories out there when school starts! YAY!**

**REVIEW LIKE CRAZY PEOPLE!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, I'm afraid to tell you that this is sure this story ends :( I'm sad too, but I just feel really bad about not updating in forever, and Im also sorry about not having a closing chapter. I have just drawn a complete blank. I write by things that happen to me and think of things by sound and I just can't do it now. I'm so sorry guys. Thank you guys so much to reading and reviewing and being there for me throughout everything.

_**THIS IS FOR ALL MAXIMUM RIDE**_** LOVERS:**** I have a new maximum ride story up! Yayyyyyy! Go check it out! if you're bored or something just read and review! It's only the first chapter, but please, REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE. Its going to have lots of fax flufF! Thanks guys!**


End file.
